Truth be Told
by Tiger Warrior09
Summary: Brittney has spend her time reading tigers curse and writing stories about it. Brittney finally discovers her journal isn't what she once thought it was when her stories come to life and she meets the tigers for herself. With Kelsey, Ren, Kishan, and a journal, she is now, part of this curse. Truth be told, her stories could be the end of them all.
1. Chapter 1

My feet hit the ground, thumping as I propelled myself forward. I couldn't out run them! Lokesh was going to win. Vines tried to crawl up my legs in the shadows of the moon. They mocked me, they laughed. Biting back a scream, I gave one final effort to ditch the men behind me, but two tigers overwhelmed me.

I bolted up in bed and let out a scream, well past its due. Mom wasted no time in rushing into my bedroom.

"Sweetie! Where does it hurt? Was it a dream? They can't hurt you." She cooed, cradling me in her arms. Still shaking, I sighed and relaxed into her embrace.

"It was nothing mom, just a tiger dream again."

"Again? That's it, no more tigers curse for you. Give me the books, now."

"But mom, I'm 18, I can read whatever I want!"

"You still live under my roof. Books. Now."

Pulling my legs out from the soft sheets, my mostly bare legs were met with ice fingers. Spring shouldn't be this cold. I picked up the stack of books, all four. She motioned to grab my notebook too. I did. I gave her the pile, and she kissed my nose. With that, she, my precious tigers curse, and my imagine journal were gone. Happy Monday to me.

I would say school started out like the hell it always did, but it didn't. I dropped my new ear cuff down the sink and slide across a mud puddle on the way. Cleo was sick too, meaning for gym, I was partners with nobody! Second block was a snooze fest, and I didn't even have my journal to write my juicy stories in. Today was much worse than normal.

I was heading to lunch as I spotted Justin in my peripheral vision. He was 5' 11" of perfect quarterback. His blonde hair fell right over his face, brown eyes glistening. His nose was angled so softly on his face; angels must have placed it there. His eyes glanced up and found mine. He smiled, I waved. Then he put his arm around Cia.

Cia is a singer. She will be famous someday. The worst part of seeing her with the guy I liked was that she was my best friend. I fixed my lip gloss, ran my fingers through my elbow length caramel hair, and shut the locker on my skirt.

"Brittney," Cia laughed, making her way over to help. "What is up with you today? You are a mess!"

"Thanks," I muttered, freeing my skirt from the metal frame.

"Brittney is not a mess," Chad said. I felt my heart swell, then crack, knowing he wouldn't ever feel what I did.

"I'm sorry Brit, I didn't realize you were this upset," Cia apologized. My lack of response was always an easy tell for my moods.

"Mom took my journal,"

"No way! That journal is your life! All of your tigers curse stories are in there. I was supposed to read them!" She pouted. Justin comforted her with a kiss to her temple. He only smiled reassuringly at me. I couldn't take this. I walked away.

"Brit!" Cia called.

"Let her go for now. She needs space." I heard Justin tell her.

I pushed open the front doors and flooded from the school with all the other kids on their way to lunch. I wasn't ready for what happened next. Lokesh was standing outside of my school.

**I will work on Of Black and white soon too, but I have several ideas I want to get out first. I love anyone who takes time to read this! Tell me any mistakes, issues, or criticism. ****Review Please. ****I will only get better with your help. **

***TigerWarrior**


	2. A Start

My world spun quickly for 30 whole seconds before I realized the war lord hadn't notice me yet. Lokesh was just standing there, waiting for something. I could walk along the school wall and he might never see me. I walked light on my feet in the opposite direction as a hand touched my shoulder.

"Excuse me miss," Lokesh started. How was this possible? He was a book character! "But I am looking for a young lady by the name of Brittney Mason. Do you know where I could find her? I am a college of her father and she is needed at her home immediately."

I mentally counted the lies he was spewing out, and I decided I could add some of my own to the count. I wasn't sure why _I_ would matter, but it's not like I had the choice of asking him. I glanced around quickly to see if any other _Tigers Curse _characters were there. No such luck. I remembered writing a story about Lokesh coming to my school. I just hoped this worked.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I caught your name." I gushed, trying to sound stupid and naïve. I swished my pink skirt a little as he cleared his throat.

"Yes, of course, I apologize. My name is Lokesh. This is somewhat of an emergency though. Do you know how I could locate Miss Brittney?"

"I'm sorry, you just missed her. She went to Dunkin Donuts for lunch. I'm Rebecca by the way," I lied, holding out my hand for him to shake. He thanked me and left in a flourish, ignoring my outstretched arm. I couldn't believe it! I had just lived one of my fan fiction stories! I had to get home.

I sprinted to my house, only about 6 blocks away and burst through the front door. My mom was sitting at her desk in the living room, reading my notebook.

"MOM!" I screamed. I tore the journal from her grasp and cradled it in my arms.

"Brittney, calm down, I was just reading it. You have a great writing gift. I read one about an oldish man in a suit named Lokesh. You have such a gift. You do you waste it on these stupid stories?"

I knew why I wrote them. I knew. I wanted those stories to happen. I had always wanted to be swept up in the life of _Tiger's Curse_, so I wrote what I wished. I couldn't tell mom. That story she read, I had just lived. My dream, it was coming true. After meeting Lokesh though, I wasn't as happy as I thought I would be. I was terrified.

"No, I swear on my life, it happened. The story came to life," Cia and I sat in my room as I tried to convince her I wasn't pranking her. I had played with some trial and error, and the stories only seemed to work if someone else heard it.

"Prove it!" Cia exclaimed. Any arguments we ever had, disappeared in 5 minutes. We always have more information to tell each other. I jotted down a sentence or two, and handed it to Cia. She read it quickly and looked at me.

"'A bird flew through the window and sat on Cia leg. It tilted its head in wonder and chirped its song.' Really? How are you going to prove this to me." Cia read. Not a minute later, a bluejay flew in the open window. It circled us and fluttered down so Cais thy. It chirped and hopped, eyeing us. It finally stopped as it flew to the crook of Cia's neck and perched itself.

"Oh my gosh. I think I belive you."

"Then will you help me? I have an idea, no, a dream, and I need your help."

"I am still in mild shock, but I will do my best." Cia gave a weak smile.

"I have a story in here that could put us both inside the world of the tiger princes. Both of us. You just have to read it."

"I hate it when you bribe me with my tigers! Yes! Yes! Are you sure this will work?"

I held up the notebook. "It is worth a shot!"


	3. Question time

I woke up the next morning lying on a plush bed. I stretched my limbs out to hit Cia. It worked. We were in the Rajaram house! The hard part was going to be convincing them we were not a threat.

Cia stirred and muttered something about Justins hair. A pang rang through me and I squeezed my eyes shut. Even in my dream come true, I still had a Justin shaped hole gaping through my chest.

A loud bang ecoed through the room as Cia and I shot up, eyes wide. The bedroom door was wide open, and two incredibly stunning, well build, handsome, gorgeous men were pointing golden blades at us.

"Who are you? "the golden eyed one sneered. I could only assume he was Kishan.

Cia squealed. Her eyes darted back and forth between the men. She stared at Ren momentarily, then locked her eyes to Kishan. "Is… is th-that? Your stupid magic book worked! That is Kishan! I LOVE YOU KISHAN!" she screamed, and then promptly fainted back onto the bed.

A few minutes later and a ton of explaining, I was sitting in the one and only peacock room with Mr. Kadam, Kelsey, Ren, and Kishan. Nilima sat gracefully on the desk as Kadam started more questions. I was getting quite annoyed, and Cia wouldn't speak, or make eye contact with Kishan.

"May I ask your names?" Mr. Kadam started.

"I am Brittney and this is Cia." The room went silent for a moment. I think they were expecting a longer answer. I guess I did kind of owe it to them.

Kelsey straightened herself, pulling herself slightly out of Kishan's arms. It was almost as if she was fidgeting. Her dark brown eyes darted between us. She was being cautious. Maybe we could get along… later of course.

"How did you find our establishment?" Mr. Kadam cleared his throat and continued the inquisition.

"Well," I sighed. This was going to be fun. "To start off, we know about your, ah, tiger friends." I smiled sheepishly behind downcast lashes. Kelsey took a quick intake of breath, but that was her only reaction. "Don't freak, we won't tell. Second. We got here through a magic book."

Kadam seemed very interested in the notebook. I tried to brush him off. I wasn't sure I was ready to explain how it worked. Not yet. Kelsey would try to lighten the mood every so often. She would ask about our family or school, instead of, well, the obvious.

"Britt?" Cia whispered. "If this is real, that means you really met Lokesh… we could die." Her face had gone pale, and those had been her first words since she woke up. The mention of Lokesh brought up a volley of more question. Suffice to say, I was grateful for them letting me borrow a spare bedroom.

I fell back onto the plush bed, ready for reality to melt away, when there was a soft tapping on my door.

**I am sorry for the short little chapter and lack of updates. A lot of work has been going around. I promise though, stories come out faster with more reviews. I don't care if it is only a small review saying "I read your story" Truth is, every review cheers me up nd puts me in a writing mood. Love you all!**

**~TigerWarrior**


End file.
